


Different From The Rest

by craziestfangirl98



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Self Harm maybe???, Triggering Material, zayn centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craziestfangirl98/pseuds/craziestfangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At eight years old Zayn loved his family. His Baba and Ma always loved and adored the young boy. His older, annoying sister took care of him and when his younger sisters came he was sure to take care of them like Doniya took care of him. There was not a moment when he felt sad or unloved in that house.<br/>He was also different than most boys. Rather than playing footie in the mud he enjoyed painting and singing. But not once was he taken for granted. Even though he was well loved he felt that maybe he was not good enough and that this was all just a dream.<br/>At the age of 9 he lost his dad in a tragic accident. After 15 months  his mom re-married. After which  never once was his life the same.</p><p>BoyxBoy, not decided on the pairing, abuse and triggering material.<br/>Don't like any of the mentioned stuff don't read.<br/>Comments and votes appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn wasn't your usual 8 year old. He was not interested in outdoor things like footie and was damn scared of water. The only outdoor sport he liked and was good at was skating. He was a clumsy klutz, his limb-to-limb co-ordination being reckless and always resulted in him getting hurt. Skating came naturally to him. He loved reading (comics or storybooks), painting and singing. His skills in painting and singing were very impressive and mesmerizing. He was extremely creative and would lose himself in the world of imagination. The first time he read Harry Potter he had made a portrait of Hogwarts the way he imagined it and it was great.

He loved and admired his parents and sisters. At school he only had three friends Ant, Danny and Shahid. He adored these boys and looked up to them.His teachers also liked the shy and adorable boy. He was the good little fellow who would usually cause no troubles. Not once did he feel unloved by them. But, throughout he had a nagging in his mind. He couldn't stop the doubts creeping into him. No one knew what was the origin of these doubts but obviously they were creating a havoc in his mind. He feared that he was imperfect to his family and that someday they would forget about him.

Mr. and Mrs. Malik had always loved their son. He was different than others and that's what made him special to them. They were the most open-minded parents. They had accepted their nephew, Javvad, having a boyfriend better than his own family. They had well expected that their son would also bat for the same time and that was clarified when he had unexpectedly kissed Danny and enjoyed the kiss. He couldn't stop himself from talking about it until the end of the vacation that was two weeks later.

His eldest sister was extremely protective of him as he was of all his sisters.He loved to spend time with his family and friends. He was most of the times shy and introverted but that didn't stop him from enjoying. He would at any time of the day love to sit with his family surrounded with sweets, candies and all sorts of junk have a Disney, Marvel, Harry Potter or Pixar movie marathon.

 

All these things were the small sources of happiness in his life. They made him the energetic and bubbly child he was. But all of this had changed when his father was admitted into the hospital.Two months later 5 days prior to Zayn's 9th birthday Yaser Malik had died. Being young as he was he didn't understand where his father had gone leaving him but one thing he remembered were his fathers last words " Be brave my boy!!! You have to take care of your mum and sisters baby. Make your Baba proud of you". With these words he breathed his last and collapsed in front of the small boy.


	2. The Day Everything Changed......

21 November 2008 

It was a typical Saturday evening in the Malik household. Zayn was sitting on the couch in the living room and painting. He had already completed his homework for the weekend. The next day they were going on a trip to Paris and he was extremely excited about it. What Zayn was doing could only be termed as finger painting. He was using his fingers to fill a drop of water with various colors and was slowly increasing its size. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't know when his tongue came out showing he was concentrated and was being watched by his mom and dad who had come to call him for dinner. After sometime he heard a slight click and turned expecting what had occurred. His mom was taking his picture while cooing.

"Hey bub! what are you drawing. Won't you show your Baba." asked his father cooing at him. Zayn giggled at his parents antics and shyly handed over his painting to his dad. Even after being assured by his parents and his teachers that him painting was more than okay he still felt uncomfortable.The first time that he had showed his painting in school (not actually willing to, mind it....) had resulted in the rest of his class mocking him. Few of the kids in his class had called him a girl and pushed him around because of this reason (after four years he was still being taunted by the ones that were still there). This incident had caused him to feel ashamed of his interests though his parents were more than happy to know that their son was different and they liked different. 

Zayn was an extremely shy child he didn't think that people other than his family and few friends liked him. Even though he was so young he had noticed the differences between him and his friends. especially his height and his skin tone. Another thing that he was teased at. It wasn't as though he could help and change it. He was born two weeks premature and was a late bloomer. About his skin tone, he had inherited his dad's skin tone. Though he was extremely proud of having his father's skin tone (not that he knew much about it) it was just that he looked like his father and that gave him some kind of happiness. 

"wow!!! that looks amazing zee. we'll keep it with the other drawings on the fridge a'right babe. Now , why don't you go and get cleaned up and then we'll have our dinner. We need to sleep early today as tomorrow we are going to Paris. " the eight year old squealed and the thought of going to Paris but still was having a felling of dread at the prospect of riding in a plane. 

As Zayn got cleaned up and came down he could already see his artwork hung on the fridge along with few other paintings and craft-work done by him and his sisters. The rest of the time till he had to go to bed was spent as usual by the kids watching power rangers while the parents cleaned up the kitchen and cleared the dishes.There was the occasional argument between the siblings and that was the end. By the time his baba came into the room again Zayn had already fallen asleep on the couch who was carried into his room by his baba.

As the older Malik tucked his son into the bed he could hear soft snores coming form his son and couldn't help but coo at the sight of his son curling up into a cocoon with the blanjet. With that Yaser kissed his jaan's forehead said a prayer for him and left whispering "sweet dreams jaan..." 

As the little boy slept he lost himself in the world of his imagination accompanied by his excitement on going to Paris... His dreams were colorful, filled with mickey, goofy and many of the other characters....

This sucks...I know.... please tell me areas of improvement because i'm not sure about it. Also, if anything is wrong....... 

Also for bearing with me, 

Thank you my lovelies....


	3. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this already written in wattpad so i updated quickly after this it may take some time....  
> enjoy the update

It was six in the morning. Even on a weekday it was fairly early for little Zayn, right now he was high on cookies, milk and candies but that adding to the fact that he was going to his favorite place in the world and that didn't bother the little boy. All night he had dreamt of Disneyland and was squealing like crazy for someone who was usually silent his parents loved to see this side of him and didn't stop him from enjoying the moment.

Their plan was to travel to Paris spend the day at the hotel and then the next day they decide to go to Disneyland. As this was their first time visiting the parents also wanted to do some usual sightseeing like the Louvre museum and the Eiffel Tower. They just wanted to see the basic paintings of Monalisa and The Last Supper. It helped that the kids had accepted for anything because they were ecstatic of going to Paris as it is. They were not used to travelling except to their grandma's place.

**********

After a long train journey the Malik's had reached Paris. The kids were in awe of the city. The huge Eiffel Tower looming on them was new to them. They hadn't even been to London till now so this trip was extremely special. Every turn they took it seemed as though the tall tower was following them. It was a new experience for them. There eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Zayn was drawing in his sketch pad. Trying to capture all his thoughts onto the piece of paper which was not enough to show how happy he was. In that particular moment he didn't mind that he was being bullied, or that he had close to no friends except Ant ,Danny and Shahid. He was in the blessed state and was enjoying the moment as he should.

By the time they had reached the hotel they were staying in Zayn had passed out in the backseat of the cab having got up earlier than others. Yaser picked up the boy gently, putting one hand under his head and another under his knees.

**********

Having settled, the Malik family was up and about by eight the next day. Right now they were headed to the restaurant downstairs which was serving buffet breakfast. Dohniya and Walihya were arguing about anything and everything that came to their mind while Zayn was holding Safaa's hand while guiding her through the crowds. As they settled on the table Yaser addressed the kids "So, are you excited to start the day...". At these words Safaa and Walihya squealed while Dohniya shouted a hooray!! Not liking the huge sounds Zayn just closed his ears and nodded while letting out a laugh. "Don't be a party popper Zayn...." whined Dohniya into her brother's ears seeing his actions.

After a hearty breakfast filled with whines from Walihya and Dohniya who much rather preferred to only eat the usual pancakes while zayn tried out most of the things laid on the table as he enjoyed trying new things, they started their journey to the magical world of Disney.

********** 

After a magical day in Disney, having met so many of his favorite characters Zayn was blissfully happy and had a glowing smile on his face. They were all sat in a food court inside Disneyland. Zayn was drawing goofy on a the notepad that he had along with his pencils and the Disney autograph book that he had bought in the outside shop with a pair of Mickey's ears. His sisters were as usual bickering about something or the other. His father had gone to get their order while his mother was talking to a lady of her age. As they walked towards their table he noticed a boy of his age, running towards the stranger of the two ladies. He had chestnut colored hair that was feather like. He had cute features with a mischievous grin playing on his lips. But the most astonishing feature was his eyes that were Oceanic blue and so intense he surely wouldn't forget those. The boy was wearing a green shirt with green denim pants and looked like Peter Pan with the hat bought at the confectioneries. 

After introducing her friend to her husband Trisha tried to locate her son so that she could introduce her son to the new boy.

"Zayn this is my friend Miss Jay and her son Louis. Say hello to them"

"Hello!! I'm Zayn." came Zayn's soft voice unsure of what to feel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I know the update was long delayed and i'm sorry for that. What did you feel about the update. This chapter and maybe one or two after this are going to be like extended prologues. 
> 
> Also I know that Peter Pan is a dream works production but every time i see Louis, he reminds me of Peter Pan. 
> 
> I never went to Paris or Disneyland the reason why i skipped the actual part in disney....
> 
> Let me know in your comments what you feel about this update and don't forget to leave kudos...
> 
> Bye Lovies...


	4. Friendship and Death....

It has been two months since the malik family had returned from Paris. Zayn still remembered the feather-haired boy with cerulean blue eyes. He was truly peter-pan in the boy's view. He brought joy and fun into his fairly monotonous life. He couldn't get those eyes out of his head. He had an array of papers lying in front of him, all containing the same things "Louis' beautiful cerulean blue eyes". 

The little Malik was in his own world. He was very excited as his birthday was coming in a week's time. His father had promised him a set of Marvel graphic novels and he was super excited for it. You see being a lower-middle class family was hard and the kids understood that not every time they can afford simple luxuries like these. That was another reason he loved his skates because they were re-adjustable and extendable. He didn't want to have something that was just going to stay for some time. 

Just as the little boy completed his homework and about to start drawing something he heard the phone ring. Usually his baba would call home to inform his mother that he was starting at his office. Knowing this he rushed down stairs. His mommy was speaking in the phone and suddenly collapsed on the chair. There were tears spilling on her face. Hearing the commotion downstairs the others rushed downstairs. "What's wrong mom" came the eldest's voice.

At hearing her daughter's voice Trisha just rushed her kids and rushed to the place she knew her love of her life was.

**********

The Malik kids were at their mom's colleagues house. They didn't know what was happening. The only thing they knew was that their baba was in the hospital. Anxiety was eating up the elder two. They had heard stories that not everybody made it out alive at the hospital. The past two days were extremely hard on the kids and elders of the household. 

Trisha Malik was trying to be extremely strong. Two days ago when she got a phone from the police station saying her husband was in the hospital she was terrified, she didn't know what to expect. His heart had collapsed following an accident and had suffered serious injuries. It was hard for him to hold on for so long. There was a likely chance that he would not be able to survive. He was on life support and if he wouldn't be able to stabilize his vitals by the next evening he would be taken off from life support. 

One thing that bothered even more was that just when they thought things could get better due to her husband's promotion it had to go wrong. She wanted to be able to give her kids new clothes instead of second hand ones from their cousins. And the fact that her Zayn's birthday was in three days time broke her heart. She didn't know how to handle. 

**********

8th January 2009, 5:40 in the evening

Yaser Malik was not much better. He was still on life support and was waiting for his wife to bring the kids to the hospital so that he could say good bye. He also had one last gift to give his baby boy. Just so they could afford the complete set the family couldn't give him any other gift for close to past three months. While the girls had got dresses and shoes Zayn refused to let his parents buy him such materialistic things. Yaser was always amazed by the strength possessed by his son and was sad that he couldn't watch his son grow up. The man was too weak to even think. He had broken legs and ribs, he had lost a lot of blood and knew that after the treatment also not much could be done and if he could recover he would most likely be paralyzed. This along with the fact about what the doctor said about him having the last stage of leukemia was enough for him to make this decision. 

As Yaser mulled over his thoughts he didn't see his family coming in. As he was speaking to his kids he noticed that Zayn was extremely silent. He was trying to be strong and not let his emotions take over. The young boy knew in his gut that something was going to go wrong. He didn't know what it was going to be, but he was terrified. As Yaser kissed his wife and the girls bye he wished to be left alone to talk to his son. 

"Hey buddy!!! How are you baby boy." "I am good Baba." "And how is school. How are you doing." asked the elder of the two. "Today a new boy came to our class. His name is Cecil. And he had two daddies. They looked at each other like Jaavad bhaiya looks at his friend." Said Zee not knowing that Alex was Jaavad's boyfriend. "But nobody wanted to be friends with him so I went and talked to him and became friends with him. And he had lunch with me Ant and Danny, but Shahid didn't like him so he went and ate with James" "Thatwas very nice of you Zee. You should never hurt anyone, okay sweetheart" said Yaser. 

As the nurse came and took of the life support he was on Yaser addressed the issue at hand. He looked at his son and said "Baby I will not be there all the time okay. Tomorrow Baba is going to a much better place and I want you to promise me that you will be brave for me. I promise that i will be watching over you wherever i go, okay baby. Be brave my boy!!! You have to take care of your mum and sisters baby. Make your Baba proud of you". With these words he brushed a kiss to his sons cheek and after having caught the last glimpse of his family walking in breathed his last and collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Hope you liked the update. 
> 
> Personally I am not that happy with how this turned out. I'm not so sure of how the actual death part is and i'm really ashamed of it but anyhow this is the end of the extended prologue and the next part will be the present. 
> 
> Please comment and vote on what you thought it to be. 
> 
> Bye Lovies....
> 
> Have a great day/ night whatever...


	5. The Parents....

After Yaser Malik's demise nothing was same in the Malik household. Zayn had got his present that day. His last memoir from his baba and he absolutely cherished it.

While his sister's would be down in the dumps he had never showed his feelings out. He talked to others when it was necessary and most of the other times be lost in his imagination. Through all this he hadn't given up art as it still was his only release. 

Even now he was drawing. He wasn't even concentrating on what he was drawing and it ended up being the peter pan of his life. It was the same cerulean eyed boy, Louis. Though it has been months since he saw him it irked Zayn how he would just end up with either Louis' or his baba's picture whenever he would feel even more overwhelmed.

******

Trisha Malik was furious at herself. She didn't know what to make of her parents.

You see Walter Brannan and Lisa Brannan never wanted their daughter to marry Yaser Malik. They didn't believe in marrying for love and especially didn't accept it because they didn't want an ethnic son-in-law and grand children. They wanted her to follow their footsteps into being the perfect Christians they believed they were. 

She couldn't understand what to do. It had been a long time of not talking to her parents who had practically disowned her after she married Yaser because they didn't want their immense fortune passing to Yaser or anybody related to him. They didn't think how the couple was suffering and just cut the ties. And now that she had called last week about half a year after Yaser's death she didn't understand her parents sudden want to meet her kids. She didn't understand their sudden interest in knowing about how she and the kids were doing and wanting to know if she wished to marry anybody else, but now, she could piece the jigsaw puzzle together.

Her parents were trying to play match maker and hook her up to one of their friends son.

She didn't know what to feel. She felt disgusted at her parents that were literally selling her of to one of their friends and that to at the cost of her kids. She felt furious when they suggested that the kids be sent to an orphanage when she could have been managed, if only her parents took a liking towards them. The girls they liked because they weren't much like Yaser but Zayn he was the exact replica of his from the skin tone to his pouty lips. His only resemblance of his mom was his quite feminine body with soft curves developing. Another reason why they didn't like him. He was too much of a shy kid to their liking and him being interested in art and music didn't help him much in staying away from their assumption of him being gay. She had fought them at that moment but after they developed that Zayn won't be leaving his mother's side anytime soon they came to a decision. The parents decided they would cater to the kids expenses but only if she would marry David. Heck they even had those papers done and got them signed. They were ready to sell their daughter to a man she knew nothing about but promised to pay for her kids. She was ashamed of her parents to make her do this, but she was ashamed of herself for almost selling herself just for the sake of money. She felt like a prostitute, a slave selling herself like that and she couldn't digest that fact....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... 
> 
> I'm sorry for the short chapter and hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of Trisha's parents and how do you think David will be like. Don't forget to vote and comment... 
> 
> Also please help me with names because i don't know any good names. I want few for the good ones, few for teachers and few for friends...
> 
> Bye 
> 
> P.S though I will miss Harry's hair I think he is a great human being donating his most astounding feature to the charity..


	6. A Living Nightmare...

It had been 5 years since Yaser Malik had died. Things were even more worse now. Zayn's mother had re-married a man who was nowhere close to his own father. The man's name was David and the hate they had towards each other was mutual. 

It wasn't like David neglected him and forgot about him like David did to his sisters but the 14 year old would have liked that better than what his step-dad was doing. He absolutely hated all that was going on in that hell-hole. 

Until a year and a half things had been better. Yes, David was still the same and everything but at-least his mother was good. Right now Trisha's health was deteriorating fast because of over-working all the time to make ends meet. Things were going completely wrong in the Malik household and Zayn was fed up of it. 

He would soon be in the freshman year of his schooling and was quite eager for it because of the advanced classes he was taking up this year. Doniya had moved out of the house an year ago and was presently staying with Alex and Javvad. Waliyha and Safaa where in primary school. His sister's and his mommy were the only reason he was still managing. Life was getting tougher by the day and it was getting rougher by the minute.

Staying with David for the past 5 years had been extremely hard. You see, David had not one but many reasons for hating Zayn. The way he called Trisha, Mommy rather than mom. His soft nature and looks. His liking for art and music rather than football. His ethnicity. And the most recent one his sexuality. He had come out to his mommy and David about a month ago and though David and his grand parents behaved as if they were proud of Zayn it was only in front of his mommy. Away from his mom, his grandparents never talked to him and neglected him but David took a whole new path. He had resorted to hurting and abusing Zayn. Both mentally and physically. It wasn't this severe two years back but now it was getting worse. 

*****

Zayn was sitting on the ledge attached to his room. It was a place where Zayn used to sit with his mom when things got overwhelming for the boy. It was the time that they had catered for themselves. Away from the society, the problems in the school, David, His grandparents... everything and anything that bothered them. His mom was the only person he still talked to voluntarily and sometimes his sisters, though he preferred to listen to them talk rather than participate in the conversation. His mommy used to tell him stories of the adventures that his parents had and the fun time they spent and it was like a world of their own when they were talking.

He was sitting there with his drawing book. Away from the realities of the world and into his imagination. David was out as always and it being a weekend the girls were still asleep. It had been about five days since Zayn had a full meal. He had to use whatever money he got for his sister's and his mom. He was doing odd jobs to actually be able to get something on the plate or the others. 

As the honey-eyed lad drew he slowly withdrew from the reality and into the creativity of his imaginative world. And for the millionth time in book drew a pair of cerulean blue eyes looking concerned at him. It intrigued him. Why, because though he could remember seeing these eyes he couldn't locate them and connect them with a face and name anymore. The memory of the blue-eyed boy's face was gone. All that was left was the memory of his peter-pen like dress and his eyes and once again they had him wishing for some miracle and wished that the cerulean-blue eyed boy would really be his peter pan and save him from this nightmare that he was living i everyday....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update and sorry for the short chapter. The other boys will be coming soon. Also just to clear a few things the reason i am making Zayn call his mom Momma or mommy is because i feel that because of the traumatic experiences he would like to have a closer bonding with his mother.... 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the update... 
> 
> Kudos, comment and share... 
> 
> Bye, Lovies have a good day/night....


	7. Peter Pan... and the New Boy....

Things were getting worse. Zayn didn't know what is going on in his life anymore he just goes with the flow.   
In the past eight years things have changed immensely.   
When he was nine years old his baba died.  
When he was reaching ten his mommy was forced to marry another man she didn't love or like.  
When he was eleven Dan and Ant left to US without even telling him.   
When he was twelve he started getting bullied  
When he was thirteen his mommy's health was deteriorating.   
When he was fourteen the bullying got worse and to add to that his mommy had died. To keep the income coming he started baby sitting kids.  
When he was fifteen he started working part time at a bakery called " bakery with a twist" which was owned by a really nice lady called Anne Twist.   
When he was sixteen he realised who the cerulean eyed boy was. But he was nothing compared to peter pan be pictures in his head. He still had the memory fresh in his mind.   
*****flashback*****  
Zayn was silently walking to his English class when he saw the new boy. One look at the boy's eyes he recognized him as the peter pan he thought.   
Though the odd thing was that he was sitting with the rich boys, namely Liam, Harry and Hi all. With that memory he also remembered his name, Louis.  
The things that happened next consisted of was the boy's verbally humiliating him in front of the school calling him a freak and all sorts of things that broke his heart into millions of pieces.  
This incident cleared in his mind that Louis was nothing like the boy he remembered  
*****flashback end*****  
As the raven haired boy walked towards the music room he felt himself being smashed into one of the lockers. As he looked up he realised that it was his bullies Kyle and Nathan.  
Kyle was a lean but muscular guy. While Nathan was short but huge. They had been bullying him for the past 4 years. It was like a routine for him to get bullied and beat up in school and then being abused by David at home. He was brought out of his reverie by a hit to his side. And his lanky body impacted to the edge of the last locker. As few more hits rained onto his fragile body he was just about ready to pass out. The bullying both verbal and physical was taking a toll on him. Fag, worthless, disappointment to parents, slut the number of profanities thrown at him could have made a complete dictionary. He had lost count of the things people called him. And all through this humiliation nobody seemed to care about him and laughed at him. They were few who given a chance would help him but were scared to get attacked.   
Just as he slumped onto the ground and both of them went their way he felt two lanky hands on his side. They were clutching his waist with interlocked fingers.   
As he looked up he saw a pair of ocean blue eyes. He had curly dark brown locks that were falling on his eyes he was skinny but not the bad type. "Are you alright babe." He heard the boy's weird accent ringing through the words and he was lost for words.   
Not because of the beauty in front of him but because of the fact that somebody took the time and had the guts to help him.

*****  
It was way after school and Zayn was at Miss Russell's . He was babysitting her five year old daughter rose.   
Rose was watching cartoons on her channel and Zayn was trying to get his homework done.   
It was his usual routine. He would wake up at around three in the morning to study and complete whatever was the left out homework he had to do. By six it would be done and then he would clean the place and get dressed. He didn't take a shower regularly, it would only be when he had the opportunity to shower at school or at one of the public washrooms because water was also a luxury for them and he wanted to be able to give that luxury to his sisters, also he had to be extremely silent to make sure David wouldn't wake up. After that he would wake his sisters up at around seven so that they could leave by 7:30. His sister's would then have their breakfast, usually cereal or bread and as they were in the school lunch program they didn't have to take the lunch. After dropping them off by 7:45 Zayn would go to his school. He would reach with 5 minutes for the warning bell which usually rang at 8:25. He would go to his locker get his things sorted, get bullied and laughed upon and then go to the class. For lunch Zayn always slipped out because in order to pay for his sisters' lunch programme he had to forgo his and he would gladly do that for the sake of his sisters. After school at 3 he would go to the girls' school pick them up and if the employer who requires a babysitter accepts the girls to be with him, he would take them with him, or else would drop them at their friends place and go to the employer's house. He would be there till about 5:30, go home, get the dinner ready and if he times it right he escapes David but David always seems to catch him somehow or the other. After David is done with him, he skates his way to the bakery which takes about 3 min. His shift starts at 7 and continues till after 12. Just before his shift starts he picks his sisters up gets them home, gives them dinner checks if their work is done, tucks them in and then returns to work. After twelve when he returns the next is decided by whether or not David is there because more often than not he is ready to make his life a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you...
> 
> So... this is the new update. How is it. What did you think about it. I know this is not upto the mark I put for myself but I didn't want to delay anymore so I updated it, but if you feel that it has to be changed come what may, inform me and I'll change it.
> 
> Please vote and comment
> 
> Have a nice day/night....  
> Bye lovies...


	8. To Go or Not To...

The raven haired boy was waiting for his shift to start at the bakery. He couldn't take his mind of the boy that had helped him all those mornings ago. 

As soon as his shift started Zayn had started working vigorously. He was handing out coffees, teas, snacks and pastries.

Taking into account his anxiety he was doing fairly well at the bakery, serving. Every-time he would look at those beautiful sweet and savory eatables his heart pierced at the feeling that he couldn't provide his sisters with those luxuries.

It had been over two weeks since he first met the blue eyed beauty. He was a fairly new boy cause he hadn't seen him anywhere before and he was beautiful both in and out. He had learnt that his name was Troye. They would sometimes meet in the corridors and shared Music, English and Art classes. Everyday about half an hour before his shift would end, Troye would come for a cup of coffee sometimes he would wait for Zayn's shift to complete and then would walk with him to the end of the lane on which Zayn's house was, sometime's talking and sometimes singing in that angelic voice of his. 

Every-time Troye wanted to go to Zayn's house Zayn insisted not to. Troye felt that it was because of something personal but never thought of abuse or neglect as an option. 

That day Troye was late. Zayn kept looking at the clock on the door. He felt anxious and felt as though yet another person had left him. A slight ring of the bell brought the ravenette out of his reverie just to look up into a pair of blue eyes he had become so familiar within the past few days. As he saw Troye, Zayn breathed out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding back. 

*****

Troye's heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to. He was glad that not many people were in the cafe at that time. As the ravenette prepared his order, the brunette took a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper and slid it towards zayn. He did't know what expression to expect out of the ravenette and was looking through the peripherals of his eyes to avoid eye contact. 

As Zayn saw the slip he had a small smile on his face, which faltered a bit when he realized that it wouldn't be possible.

A DATE??? After your shift??? (Just some coffee and cake if you would like to.....)

It was written in a shabby handwriting. Zayn was pleased to think that there was somebody who liked him. It was the first person out of family, teachers, and a few workers here, and he was ecstatic. 

But he knew that wouldn't be possible as the bakery gets closed by the time his shift gets complete. Just as he was about to say it Anne came out of the kitchen having checked everything for the last time that day. Having a look at the two boys and the paper in front of them Anne understood what had happened and said "Hey Zee, why don't you accompany your friend today. There are very few people now and i wouldn't mind serving for now." As Zayn stepped forward to argue, the older lady gave him a look saying "No questions!!!".

Zayn nodded obediently and went and sat in a corner booth waiting for Troye to come with the order of two hot chocolates, Double chocolate muffin and nutella mousse. As zayn looked at the spread he panicked. He didn't know if he could possibly accept it but he knew he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys...
> 
> How are you all doing. I'm doing great. Next week i'll be leaving to the hostel for my first year at my uni. I still can't believe i'm going to Uni next week and that to it is freaking out of my state. So anyway Eid Mubarak to all my dear readers and hope you have a great day/night as usual
> 
> Vote and Comment...
> 
> Bye lovies...


	9. What A Great Date!!!!

Both the boys were feeling extremely aware of themselves and of the situation. It wasn't awkward per say but still it was a daunting thought for Zayn, considering his bad experience in relationships and for Troye who didn't want to be added to that list of bad relationships. He didn't care if he didn't stand out but he wanted it to be in a good way.

As they both seated themselves in a corner booth, Troye shooting a small caring smile at Zayn to make him comfortable the only people that were left were an old couple and them. Anne was serving them this time and she was glad to see a ghost of smile playing on Zayn's smiles which ws lost a while ago as the life grew tougher and he was tested.

******

Zayn didn't know what to say or what to talk about. Seeing those cakes and coffee he felt intimidated. Firstly, because if he had to return the favour of being a part of the date,of which he felt the need to, he felt that he wouldn't be able to afford it. Next, even when his parents were alive, these luxuries weren't available for him and he felt extremely out of place with all that he saw. He had a relationship of workplace and employee here and to even think that he would be here as a customer was new and out of place to him.

As they both sat there sharing small meaningful glances they both eased a bit into their usual way and Zayn was honestly glad that he was spending time with Troye.

"Zee... i really like you and would like to be in a relation with you. if you are willing and ready to try it out that is , because i don't want to force you into anything in particular but i would really like it if you would just give it a try and maybe explore with me??? But Zayn, i'm not going to force you into anything whether it be relationship or anything else just remember that, because, i feel that you should accept me only if you feel that i'm worth your time and that you would actually like to spend time with me." hearing this words come out of Troye sort of like settled the nerves that Zayn had till then, which led to where they were now.

About half an hour later both the boys were in their own bubble talking and giggling softly. For the first time since many years Zayn had at last been able to let go of his unnerving and bothering thoughts for sometime.

It was getting a bit late alredy and was almost closing time when, they heard the bell ring.  
*****  
As the two boys looked around, trying to catch ahold of those who had come in at this late hour, the mood between the two of them changed. All of a sudden, the ravenette had gone rigid. The brunette wasn't sure why the other boy reacted the way he did, but he was curious. It was as though Zayn all of a sudden realised and remembered something really bad.

As Troye tried to make out what it was, he caught sight of the smaller boy shivering and trembling from his peripheral view. Curious as to what was hurting him this bad, Troye took a closer look at the men and realised that they looked like the people who usually are involved in gangs and those for whom the police are usually on look out. He also recognised that two of them looked oddly familiar to Kyle and Nathan to him, the bullies he had saved Zayn from. The reason of why Zayn had reacted like this was partially understandable by the brunette now.

And Troye had expected this reaction from Zayn and was ready to tackle it. What Troye hadn't expected was for the other boy to run away. He hadn't expected that he would be frantically searching and looking through various places to try and find where the boy had gone. All he could think of was who those people were, how they knew Zayn and what they had done to make him react like this.

As he searched through the dark alleys, once again imagining worse scenarios, holding in his hand the treats they had bought for the date. He had actually thought that maybe he could offer Zayn these treats for his sisters. He was panicking and didn't know what to say. He was literally praying to every god in existence for the safety of Zayn.

Just as he was about to give up hope he heard a slight whimper, followed by a series of deep breaths and extreme heaving. As he approached the scene over there he saw the boy he was desperately trying to find crouched over, with his head in between his knees and hands clutching his sides so tightly that it may be bruised at a later point of time. Seeing the tell-tale signs of a panic-attack, something he was extremely familiar of Troye rushed towards the boy and helped him into a sitting position.

About ten minutes later Zayn had calmed down and both the boys had slowly walked to the park at the corner of Zayn's lane. As they both got seated on the grass, the taller boy supporting the smaller one and being there for him, Troye was growing extremely curious. And at last got the courage and expressed the question plaguing his mind.

"Who were those people, Zee...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you all. Am doing good, Uni is amazayn and I'm absolutely in love with it. I can't promise quick updates, but I do promise the completion of the stories.
> 
> What did you think of the chapter and what about the people they had seen at the café? Let me know. Please don't forget to comment and vote.
> 
> Have a great day/night lovelies.
> 
> Love
> 
> Maggie....


	10. The Truth!!!`

The raven haired boy was trembling. He was literally scared to death. 

Just seeing the men in the cafe had brought back memories from a few days ago. It was as though he was actually doing the things he was forced to do that day. He felt dirty and felt unnecessary guilt crawling under his skin. He just felt used and felt as though he had let down his parents. 

He didn't no how to approach the explanation of the present topic to the other boy. He didn't know what to tell him about his situation in the house. He just knew that he had to explain it to Troye sometime or the other and in the end, he decided that now was the best time to tell.

******

The brunette boy knew and understood that whatever topic he was broaching on was something that the other boy was not comfortable with it. It was plainly evident in his reactions and the way he was cowering also showed something bad had happened in the presence of those men. But that didn't stop him from wishing he could understand and help the mysterious boy. 

He had actually expected that the ravenette would not at any cost tel him anything about this, so when he heard Zayn's voice meekly call him out he had actually thought that he was going to be denied of the truth and that he would have to take the boy home as he is. even though he didn't want to go without knowing the reason he was ready to do anything to make the other lad feel safe. What surprised him was what Zayn had said next. 

"I hope you don't hate me after this." Came the raven haired boy's voice. It was evident in his voice that he was scared, terrified to be honest. The happenings of the date still fresh in his mind.   
*****flashback*****  
Zayn was completing his assignments for the day. Just because the teachers knew that he was busy taking care of his sisters didn't mean that he would neglect his studies. He knew that stories were most likely the answer to help them and to make his parents proud. 

As he sat there completing his assignments he heard a small bang from the front door. He disregards it thinking it was David and that he didn't know he was there. He knew that it was just a few minutes before he came in. What he didn't expect was about how far he would take things to today. He didn't expect that he would be made to do something he never thought he would. He didn't think that David would go to the lengths of selling his body.

"You want to stay in this house, you and your sisters, you better work and be worthy of the money I spend in you."   
*****  
" When I saw them in the cafe I just remembered what had happened that day. Though they hadn't taken it all the way, it had just brought back all that had happened. It scared me, scarred me. I had never felt this worthless, this useless as though I was nothing but filth on the ground. The next time Kyle and Nathan saw me they had heard abut what happened, as they stayed two doors down my home. I didn't know what to do anymore. I just went with the flow. I accepted what they were doing without questioning because i didn't want put my sisters in danger. David always scared me into doing things by telling that he would hurt my sisters and I don't doubt him, he is ruthless and scary. I'm still glad that they hadn't completely taken away my innocence. It is something that i want to keep to myself. I'm sorry!!!"

By the time Zayn came to an end he was scared to even look into the other lads eyes. He was scared that he would find disgust and disapproval. He still felt disgusted and dirty. 

Feeling the intense stare coming from the other boy, Zayn couldn't resist himself from seeing him. Looking into his eyes, he saw something that was unknown and new to him. It felt good , somehow emitting positive feelings, something he wasn't used to. 

"Zee!!! I wouldn't ever hate you for what you had to go through. I would never. You are just too precious for that Zayn. But you need o tell it to somebody Zee. You can't just let them get away with that zee." came the concerned voice of the other boy, scared about the thought that there may be a time when he would loose him and will have to let go of him. 

"I can't troye, he will go after my sisters in such a case. I wouldn't be able to live ith myself if anything happens to them. Never!!!" with that the raven haired boy moved to get up. While getting uthe lithe boy stumbled and was aboout to fall when the same pair of hands that had picked him up that time when he was getting bet up by Nathan and Kyle. As he looked up, he was met by the ocean blue eyes of the lovely boy he had shared something extremely personal to. After a long time Zayn had actually felt safe in his arms and that was the best thing for him. He didn't notice that he was leaning forward until he was met by a pair of soft but firm lips that made him melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED!!!!
> 
> So.... how was the update. I know it was a bit confusing i am not that pleased by how it actually turned out to be.   
> So.... Guys what did you think about the update!!!! Comment and Vote...
> 
> Bye....


	11. Bakery and Baby-sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm!!!!  
> Hi guys.... *rubs neck awkwardly...* I know... there have been like no updates for so dam long and I'm really sorry about that...I wouldn't even be surprised if I have no reads on this chapter because people don't like fics when they are not updated... I surely don't and I'm being a hypocrite... so... sorry about that... I was busy with stiff but it isn't an excuse for the prolonged delay...  
> I've been in some king of withdrawal of sorts.. dunno why.....  
> I love you all... I didn't like this update to be honest... it seems too disconnected but the is important so I had to write it...  
> Love you loads   
> Maggie
> 
> P.s forgive the grave mistakes I've made.. it's 10:46 pm and I've not edited it...

I know I'm really late but the pain of losing a family member that's to somebody add special as Johanna is really hard and my heart reaches out to my precious little boy.... I'm proud of him and respect him even more now...

Troye had gotten used to waiting for the raven haired boy these days. He would come a bit earlier than previously. Wait for his boyfriend to finish his work. Buy the girls some treats and then walk him back home. " Boyfriend", ah... how he liked this word. He couldn't get enough of calling him that. After he got to know about his situation at home a bit in depth, Troye had tried to be there for him through it. He knew that it had always been hard on Zayn but what was worse was that the boy didn't accept any help for him. Every fight, every payment Zayn had to do it on his own. It was his decision. But that being said Troye was not gonna leave him by himself to fight of the bullies and the popular jerks who had nothing to do other than pick on Zayn.

Waiting in one of the corner booths in the bakery, Troye was working on his music and at the same time trying to get some of his assignments done for the day. He could see the raven haired boy, kneading away the dough in the kitchen. Anne had recently added him in the kitchen and had also given him a rise, due to which he could afford about 4 meals for himself and his sisters through the whole week. (not that troye knew about the raise being only enough for 4 meals every week.)

Zayn was actually happy that he had some money at least and he wasn't going to crib about the required money, instead he was going to work hard. It was the festive season, but unfortunately there weren't many people working now because they had all saved up their leaves and taken them now.

It had been almost three days that he had slept properly. Things were getting hard. He was frustrated. He didn't think that he would be working even on Christmas.... He wasn't spending time with his sisters and he felt guilty. day by day he was getting more and more annoyed and frustrated about everything. Somehow e was in a bad place in his head and he didn't know how to work it out.

******

It had been a long week and all he wanted to do was to go back home. He was still in school so he still had a long day to go.

Just as the exhausted boy was going back, the raven haired boy got a call. It was a lady called Ms Jay. She required a baby sitter for her kids and as the elder if the lot wasn't going to be available requested him to be there.

As he reached the address the lady had sent him earlier Zayn was in complete adoration. He loved the house. It was just the kind he always wanted. Small, compact but not too small, accommodative and with a large indoor porch. He just loved it.

*****  
Jay was getting late. Earlier in the morning she had requested Louis to take care of his siblings, but him being him, he didn't confirm and now here she was waiting for Zayn to turn up. She didn't even know who the boy was she had just heard that he was the best in town and especially with reasonable price. She needed him for about 2 and a half days and she was going to request the boy to stay here and take care of her babies if possible.   
The boy in immensely worn out clothes wasn't what she expected. The clothes though not completely torn looked worn out and could do with some sort of replacements. Somehow she thought the boy was gonna be one of those posh kids earning money just so he could get the pocket money his parents don't give, she was shocked to say the least about him, seeing a boy in almost worn out clothes that seemed as though they have been handed down to him for generations, with a tattered bag and few barely visible bruises that hher "nurse" eye couldn't miss. But what shocked her more than anything was the smile that grazed the boys lips, and definitely reaching the hazel-gold eyes. They felt somewhat familiar, but she couldn't exactly place it...

For some reason though... she knew there was something wrong... her motherly instinct said that something seemed off about the situation...


End file.
